It is known that noise generators that are used to simulate noise are available for purchase from many vendors. Noise generators are typically used in a testing environment for testing and calibration purposes. Manufacturing facilities and communications systems use noise generators to simulate white noise in a testing environment in order to simulate a real-world communications system. More specifically, electronic equipment that is installed throughout a communications system, such as a cable television (CATV) system, needs to effectively operate within a standard noise level that exists in the system. Therefore, in manufacturing facilities, noise generators are used to ensure adequate designs of the electronics equipment to operate within a certain noise criteria of the electronics equipment. In communications systems, noise generators are used to ensure the noise level of the system is not excessive and outside the manufacturing criteria that may interfere with accurate signal processing. For example, noise generators are used relative to the reverse path of a system to test the noise power ratio (NPR).
Noise generators, however, are extremely expensive, for example, ranging around $14,000 each. Not many generators are typically required per manufacturing facility or communications system, thereby limiting the costs. The present invention, however, is directed towards providing an extremely low cost noise generator that can replace the traditionally purchased noise generator.